When Love Knocks You Down
by Calleigh Baby
Summary: When Calleigh accidentally shoots Eric and calls Alexx, what will happen? Do they find him in time? Or does the clock work against them? E/C all the way, baby! Lemon farther on there is a warning, don't worry.
1. She Shot the Bullet

**Ok so I'm back to writing fanfic. Hope you enjoy the chapter review if you like it or even if you don't. I like criticism so don't feel bad. This story came to me while I was in my room listing to the radio and the song 'When Love Knocks You Down by Keri Hilstion came on and i thoght about Calleigh and when the line "She shot the Bullet she shot the bullet' was heard I thought about Calleigh and the shoot out at the ware house. **

**This is the first chapter I did on my new computer... it's a Mac.... Yay!!!**

**Hope you enjoy **

* * *

Ever since the moment that Calleigh shot Eric her life had been hell. Every thing reminded her of him, every thing from her drive way to the coffee machine in the break room. As Calleigh pulled into her drive way of her house she looked to her right were Eric's car would normally be parked. His dirty black pick-up truck next to her shiny little crossfire. Calleigh sighed as she looked in the mirror, her make-up was smeared and her mascara was running from all her crying. As she sat back in her leather seat and looked down at her trembling hands. They were clammy, dry and her nails were chipped from punching the boxing bag in the work out room. Her shirt was wrinkled and her pants were wet from the water in the glades.

Calleigh picked up her bag and took out her keys, as she stepped out of the little car and braced herself for the empty house she was about to enter. She locked her car and put the key in the door lock. She slowly turned the little brass key and entered the house. Her heels making a click noise as they connected with the hard wood floor. Yet again she sighed as she looked around the empty house. For one person the house was definitely large and she began to wonder why she had such a large house after all it was only her... and Eric. Her mind drifted back to him and the look that he gave her at the began to well up in her eyes as she recalled the events that had occurred that day.

She took off her shoes and walked over to the couch in the living room, a fluffy item caught her eye. Eric's favorite UM sweater, with it's distinct gold UM logo on the front. Calleigh through off her wrinkled black top and put on the sweater. The scent of him overwhelming her senses as the scent of his colon reached her nose. She inhaled deeply and prayed that he would be found...alive but as it stood the chances did not look good.

Calleigh wandered through her house to her bedroom. Her post canopy bed sat in the middle of the room and her dresser and night stand also occupied her room. Articles of clothing littered the floor from the night before, her top and bottoms lay in a clumsy pile at the side of the bed while Eric's pants and shirt lay pooled at the foot of the bed her bra and matching thong some how wound up on the night stand and lamp. Calleigh moved to pick up the clothing placing hers in the laundry hamper and Eric's in the dresser and hung up his shirt on_ his _side of the closet. Some of her tops had made their way over to his side of the closet not he minded. After cleaning up the clothing from last nights activities Calleigh moved to the bathroom and went to clean up. She brushed her teeth and washed her face after that Calleigh was at a loss of what to do next she desperately needed someone to talk to, that would listen and not judge her and understand. The first person that came to mind was Eric. _Eric_... again she found herself thinking of him, and yet again praying that he would be ok. Then one other person came to mind... Alexx. Calleigh remembered what Alexx had said a few years back

"_If you ever need to talk baby YOU CALL!! Alright?"_

"Alright." Calleigh said to no one

Calleigh moved to pick up her cell phone and dialed Alexx's number after a few rings the familiar voice of Alexx answered.

"Dr. Woods"

"Alexx" Calleigh said her voice barley over a whisper

"Calleigh?" Alexx said surprised by the soft and quite voice on the other end "What's wrong baby?"

"It's Eric" was all she could manage to say while choking back a sob.

Alexx immediately went to mother mode "What's wrong is he hurt?" Alexx asked concern evident in her voice

When all she got was a long sob from Calleigh she grabbed her keys and got into her car. 10 minutes later she was at Calleigh's house and found her door unlocked. She cautiously stepped inside and called her name softly and when she heard crying in the other room she walked into the bedroom and found Calleigh crying on the bed hugging Eric's pillow tightly. Alexx walked over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me what happened Baby." Alexx said in a comforting tone.

"I shot him!" Calleigh said and looked at Alexx with her blood shot and puffy eyes, filled with tears.

Alexx eyes widened as she looked at Calleigh.

"Where's the body?" Alexx asked not really wanting to know the answer. She knew that Calleigh threatened people with the fact that she would shoot them but she never thought she would act on it.

"Not like that Alexx. We were at a shoot-out at a Russian wear house and a car came out of it and I shot at the driver and the driver was Eric, his father was in the other seat. And then we found the car and Eric was missing and his blood was every were and no one knows where he is, even Sharova doesn't know where he is. Alexx what if I killed him?"

"Don't think like that, you'll find him. As for the shooting thing you don't know that you shot him his blood could be from the car crash... right?"

Calleigh nodded then looked back at Alexx "Sorry for calling I didn't mean to do this I just needed someone to talk to."

"Don't worry about that just relax and wait for Horatio to call with good news."

With that Calleigh laid back and fell asleep. Her sleep filled with old memories and times that they shared together.

While Calleigh lay asleep in her bed snuggled under her sheets Eric lay in a pool of blood forming around his body. His internal organs beginning to lose the battle with death as the loss of blood took it's toll on his body. With the remaining energy he had left he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and dialed Calleigh's number with hopes she would pick up.

**Please review if you liked it. If you have any suggestions just tell me through PM or Review.**

Kayla


	2. Falling from the Sky

Calleigh lay asleep in her bed with her face buried in Eric's pillow, breathing in his scent. Her iphone lay on the night stand beside her bed. The ringing of her phone bought her out if her dream, and into reality. Calleigh groaned, but when she realized the vibrating was her iphone she shot out of bed and flew to the night stand thinking that H had found something but she was prepared for the name that appeared on the screen instead of Horatio, Eric's name flashed on the screen. Calleigh at first was hesitant to answer the call thinking that it might be the Russians. But a feeling inside of her... a strong feeling told her that it was Eric and he needed to talk. Calleigh touched the answer button on the screen and put the phone to her ear

"Duquense" she answered

"Cal..." a raspy voice replied

"ERIC!!! Oh my god Eric are you ok? Where are you? Can you see any distinct markings?...." Calleigh stopped to catch a breath.

"Cal calm down no I'm not fine and I don't know where I am but I need you to listen. The Russians are after me and you to I need you to got to HQ and stay there........" there was a long pause then Eric spoke again "Cal I love you."

At first Calleigh was to shocked to move _" did Eric just say he loved me... did he just say the Russians are after me to?" _ So many questions were running through her mind as she litterly jumped out of bed and ran into her closet and threw a shirt on and some pants. Calleigh ran as fast as she could to the hall, grabbed her gun and badge along with the keys to her Hummer. She ran down the path that led to her drive way, the path was short but felt like a mile till her car. Phone still pressed to her ear she hopped into her Hummer and turned on the lights and put the Hummer in reverse and flew out of the drive way and to MDPD. The drive normally only took about 10 minutes but with lights and sirens Calleigh got there in recored time. It took her 5 minutes to get there but to Calleigh it feel like a life time.

Before Calleigh would let Eric go she said something that her heart led her to say, her head did not bring this on but her hears. Calleigh rarely spoke from her heart but something led her to say this. Calleigh ran into the Tech Lab and connected her iphone with the call trace system as she did this she said into the phone

"I love you to Eric" Calleigh nearly had tears in her eyes from what she had said and the fact that she might not ever see him again.

As Calleigh traced the call she could hear Eric gasping for breath and coughing. Water was heard lapping and Calleigh guessed that he was trying to move to his front. The screen beeped loudly as an indication that a location was found. Eric was found right in the spot could be the worst place for him to be at this point. He was at Echo Cove, Echo Cove was known for having both 'gators and sharks. If Eric was bleeding that would draw sharks from the ocean and 'gators from in the 'glades.

"Eric?" Calleigh said in fear the line had been silent for a few minutes and she was begging to worry that the lapping of water was not Eric rather a shark or a 'gator

When Eric spoke Calleigh released a breath she didn't know that she was holding "Do you really love me?"

Calleigh was taken' back by this she didn't even realize that she had said that. She nodded but realizing that Eric was standing in front of her she found her voice which she momentarily lost.

"Yes Eric with all my heart." She whispered

Calleigh had been she engulfed in what she was saying that she didn't even hear Horatio enter the room. Horatio had seen Calleigh fly by on her way to the Tech lab and her was concerned for her. But when he heard her confession he decided to make him-self present with a cough.

Calleigh flew around and found Horatio looking at her and she turned six shades of red. When she recovered she spoke up.

"H Eric's in Echo Cove we need to get someone out there now to get him." Calleigh said trying to be professional.

Less then five minutes later they had a chopper in the air and a hover craft on the technically speaking on the 'ground'. Calleigh was in the chopper with binoculars looking at the ground and trying to spot Eric from above. If she had known that MDPD even had a hover craft she would have chosen the hover craft. Horatio, Alexx, Natalia, Ryan and three patrol officers were on the hover craft.

Calleigh saw some red and what looked to be a person in the water splashing around. Calleigh poked the pilot and pointed frantically to the water. The pilot radioed in there coordinates to the hover craft and started lowering the chopper to the ground.

Calleigh unclipped her buckle and leaned out the side of the chopper as the wind of the choppers blades whipped her hair around her face and made her shirt fly around her body. Eric say her and he wanted to wave but he didn't have the energy to lift his arm. For the last hour the only thing willing him to servive was knowing that Calleigh loved him. Actually the only thing that kept him going was Calleigh, through his day, night any minute that he was awake _Calleigh_ kept him going.

As the chopper lowered Calleigh could begin to make out the features on Eric's face his nose, that bottom lip that drove her crazy. As her and Eric locked eyes Calleigh couldn't help but smile. His eyes were dark and he looked like he was going to die any minute, but when she looked him in the eyes she could tell that he was safe and was going to make it through this.

At this moment looking at Calleigh from Eric's point of view he had never seen anyone so beautiful, with her hair whipping at her face and her shirt whipping in the wind. Eric wanted to kiss her right then and there... but there was on problem... Calleigh was ten feet above him. But regardless he could make out her stunning green eyes and her pink bee stung lips.

As Calleigh looked down to see the hover craft coming toward Eric she sighed a big sigh of relief and carelessly took her hands off the chopper and being in five inch heels and having wind from a chopper above you ripping at you makes for a hard time to balance. Before Calleigh could stop what she was doing she had taken her hands off the chopper and lost her balance and fell off the chopper's ledge. She say the water getting closer and closer and she was heading for it spread out like a star fish. She heard people screaming and then she saw Eric. He had a look of pure horror on his face as he watch the woman he loved plummet to the ground and hit the water with a major splash.

Calleigh had managed to twist her self so that she didn't hit the water on her belly instead she hit it in her side. The last thing she remembered was hitting the water and hearing people scream. Then every thing went black, as Calleigh's lifeless body sunk to the bottom of the marshy 'glades and hit the bottom stirring up the murky water underneath the water.

Eric watched in horror as he saw Calleigh hit the water and not resurface, not a single bubble reached the surface as Calleigh sunk and divers dove into the water in hope to find the body of the beloved CSI.

Eric was loaded into the hover craft and while they did so he wanted to be the diver looking under there for Calleigh. He silently prayed for Calleigh to be found and to be safe and back in his arms soon.

When two of the divers of the four came up and swam up to them to tell them what they found. The people on the hover craft looked to where Calleigh had fell in and a large pool of red appeared behind the divers. Natalia gasped and grabbed onto Horatio and pointed to the pool of red where Calleigh fell from above.


	3. Lost and Found

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited my story. I'm so glad ya'll like it!! But if any of you have anything and i mean anything you would like to see, please tell me. You could PM me or you could tell me in a review.**

**Reviews are like chocolate... but with less sugar and carbs. But still make you happy. So please review. School is starting and the more reviews the faster it will make me want to update.**

* * *

As the two drivers that came up to the hover craft saw the faces of the people on board go white they turned around to see a large patch of red surfacing on the water top. The divers then began to go back under not even telling the team on board the hover craft that they found nothing. As the other two divers scoured the bottom of the murky 'glades floors in search of Calleigh they were beginning to lose hope of finding her body due to the water and the poor visibility.

The divers new that if they didn't find her body soon the blood would be like a magnet to sharks and 'gators. As the divers scoured the bottom of the 'glades on board the hover craft everyone was silent, not trusting them selfs to speak. To Eric his wound on his arm was now the least of his concern, his concern now belonged to the woman at the bottom of the 'glades.

Eric sent prayers to the gods and Jesus for the safe return of Calleigh an to let them bring her back into his arms. As Eric finished his silent prayers to the gods the group saw an extremely large alligator slip into the water, as he swam they noticed that he was swimming toward where the blood was. The blood activating a sense in the wild beast.

As the divers were signaling to go up and give up and tell them that it was indeed impossible to find her in this kind of conditions, when a diver saw a glint of something catching a ray of sunlight that made it though the dirt filled water. The divers dived down and what they saw was truly a miracle. The glint that the diver saw was the light catching off a badge. A badge that belonged to Calleigh her badge was secured to her hip and her gun holstered beside it.

Calleigh laid at the bottom of the water her face in the sand and her hair floating around her face. Her body had been twisted so her hip was facing upward so her badge showed. As the divers radioed up to the hover craft they saw the large shape that belonged to the 'gator that slipped into the water almost undetected.

The divers picked up Calleigh and swam as fast as the extra weight would allow. The diver that was suppose to radio never did so when they reached the surface and caring Calleigh, the faces of everyone on the craft lit up. Eric sending his thanks to the gods for bringing her back. Cheers erupted from the people on board the Hover Craft as the divers lifted Calleigh onto the Craft.

Calleigh had a massive gash on her head causing heavy bleeding and most likely putting her into trauma. Paramedics worked on getting her revived and awake but to no avail. A chopper arrived to air lift Calleigh to the hospital and to the ER as fast as possible.

Eric was dying to go with her so Horatio allowed him to fly with her, due to the ability to get Eric to the hospital to get his shoulder looked at.

"H... to what...extent do you think the damage is on Calleigh?" Ryan asked with hesitance.

Putting on his sunglasses he turned to look at the dock they were about to reach and spoke " Nothing Calleigh can't get through Mr. Wolfe"

Ryan nodded and hopped off the Craft and noticed that Natalia hadn't moved from the place that she began in. Ryan walked back to the craft and hopped back on and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Natalia looked at him and smiled a sad smile and stood up and hugged Ryan. Understanding what she needed Ryan hugged her back and kissed her hair. When they pulled back and looked at each other and walked off the craft.

At the hospital the doctors swarmed to Calleigh, they put her on a gurney and put her on oxygen. Took blood and put her on an IV...

"Pulse is week!"

"Were losing her!"

Doctors shouted back and forth Eric was following behind them and a nurse was going to take him to get his shoulder looked at. When her heard one of the doctors well that they were losing her his stopped dead. The nurse was smiling sympathetically at him and was leading him to an examination room for his shoulder.

As Eric got his shoulder wound fixed Calleigh was in the ER and not doing very well. Eric saw them run by his room and he heard the clear, loud constant beep signaling that she was flat lining. Running her to ICU and bursting though the doors to where doctors and nurses were waiting. One doctor held paddles and was charging them while the others were taking off her sopping wet shirt.

"Charge 100!"

The doctor placed the paddles on Calleigh and her body lurched forward from the electric current. Nothing happened.

"Charge 200!"

Nothing

"Charge 300!"

Nothing

"Charge 400!"

Again nothing on the last charge the leading doctor looked up and saw Lt. Cain and the pained look in his eyes.

"GET ME AN ADRENALINE SHOT ASAP!"

The doctor rubbed over Calleigh's heart with two fingers and stabbed her chest with the adrenaline shot. Just like the charges her body lurched forward...

* * *

**All right so does she live or does she die? What do you think. And remember I may love her as a character but I will killer her so you might want to tell me what you want to happen.**

**R/R Thanks**

**Calleigh baby/Kayla**


	4. Head Over Heels

**A/N: Hey ya'll sorry for the wait... I know it wasn't that long but school os busy and I have homework already :( With the people who reviewed opinions I decided that Calleigh was a vital part of the story but I still wanted to kill her. Did I find out on the next chapter (and by next I mean this chapter)**

**Enjoy Kayla/Calleigh Baby**

* * *

Calleigh's body lurched forward from the adrenaline shot, as her body did this her eyes flew open and she gasped for breath. She lay back on the able her breath heavy and her mind working over time. Her heart recovering from the adrenalin shot, her lungs were not as strong as they were before she was caught in the house fire, so her lungs couldn't take in the air her body needed to support her. A doctor sensing that she needed more air put an oxygen mask over her mouth and told her to breath slowly.

Like before the lead nurse looked up but instead of sad and pain written on the face of LT. Cain relief and happiness was replacing it. A slight smile was on his face and his eyes were back to their bright blue color. Horatio turned and went over to were the rest of the team was.

Eric was the first to stand up and ask if she was ok.

"H... Is she ok?" concern etched into every word and written across his face.

"Eric..." Horatio's voice was soft and filled of compassion "She'll be fine." He added quickly as he say the faces of his team change from a worried to grief stricken look.

Sighs of relief filled the waiting room of Miami Dade Memorial. As the team hugged each other they saw a nurse walking down the hall. Alexx walked up to her

"Excuse me?" Alexx asked politely

"Yes my I help you." The nurse in light blue scrubs asked.

"Yes I was wondering if you know the condition of CSI Call..." The nurse cut off Alexx.

She smiled and looked Alexx in the eye "Miss Duquense will be fine, were finishing up on her head injury and booking her to a room."

Alexx smiled her thanks and shook the nurse's hand. As she walked over to the team she say expectant looks on their faces. Eric was asking with his eyes if she was ok.

"She'll be fine. They are finishing up on her head injury and are booking her as we speak." Alexx said with a smile on her face

Eric closed his eyes and silently prayed to the gods of the world a prayer of thanks for bring Calleigh back safe.

_***** 3 hours later*****_

Calleigh was booked into a room and she was allowed to have visitors, even if she was unconscious, people were allowed to see her. Every one insisted that Eric go fist but Eric wanted everyone else to go and see her first then he would go and see her.

Eric needed some time to process things and what he was going say to her. Even if she couldn't hear him he wanted to make sure that he had something good to say just incase she could hear him.

After Horatio, Ryan, Natalia, Alexx, Tripp and Kyle went to see her Eric went in. Everyone went to the cafeteria to get some coffee and talk about what happened while Eric visited with a not there Calleigh.

Eric walked into the room and looked at Calleigh a feeling of deja- vou took over him as he recalled the time that she collapsed from smoke inhalation. Eric went to the chair and sat down. He sat there for a moment and looked her over. The blankets were tucked so tight it looked like it would be hard to breath, IV tubes were running into her arm, a heart monitor was clipped to her finger and a piece of gauze was taped to her head were she had it so hard she needed stitches.

"Calleigh... Hey it's Eric." He took a deep breath "Remember that time you were here in the hospital and I told you that I couldn't live without you... Calleigh that's to true if you weren't to make it through I don't know what I'd do. Calleigh you need to pull through. Everyone and especially me is terrified Calleigh you know that you can't leave us, we need you... I need you."

Eric took out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it. He looked down at the little piece of jewelry that sat in the box. He picked up the shiny piece of jewelry and then closed the box and placed it back in his pocket. He then picked up her hand and placed the necklace in her hand cross first, then closed her fingers. He kissed her hand and looked at her small frame, to him Calleigh looked small and fragile, he thought that if Calleigh was able to read his mind she would shot him for thinking that she was in any way fragile.

Eric turned o leave when a small voice caught his attention.

"Eric" the voice was quite and sounded dry.

Eric whirled around to see Calleigh laying there with her eyes open. She looked Eric directly in the eye and as she opened her mouth to say something Eric moved. He went swiftly to the side of her bed and swooped down to kiss her passionately on the lips, minding the wires and tubes. Calleigh was taken back at first by Eric then she realized that she would be stupid not to kiss him back. Calleigh returned the kiss just as passionately as Eric gave it. To Eric's relief Calleigh was not only awake but she returned the kiss. Eric new that his mind did not drive him to kiss her but his heart. He poured his heart into the kiss. Calleigh ran her tongue on his bottom lip begging of entrance, Eric gladly gave it to her. Tongue dueled and lips moved. Calleigh thought she had never kissed anyone quite like him or like this. When they pulled back Calleigh rested her forehead on his and looked at his eyes, what she say was love and desire. Calleigh smiled and gave him a peck on the lips

"I guess that answers my question." Calleigh said breathing heavily.

"And what might that be?" Eric asked

"Was what you said true?" Calleigh asked knowing the answer

Eric kissed her lips once more and looked her in the eye.

"Yes... Every word... Calleigh you know I would die for you right?"

"Ya..." Not sure how to finish the conversation she kissed him again.

* * *

**Yes it was short but hey did you guys get what you wanted if not tell me by PM or Review. Review if you liked or hated it.**

**Reviews = Love and none = Sad auther**


	5. Following You Home

**Hey ya'll hope you like this story, it's slightly short, because well school is loading up. Hope you enjoy. Please review. I want about 20 reviews and i NEED suggestions. **

* * *

One week later Calleigh was released from the hospital, Eric by her side. As they walked to the Hummer Calleigh's mind went to the necklace stashed in her pocket. Her hand left Eric's and pulled out the necklace. She pulled it out and looked at the diamond cross on a thin gold chain. As she looked at it Calleigh realized that it was the same one that she had placed in Eric's hand years ago in the hospital. Eric stopped them and pried the necklace from her grip, he took the chain and undid the clasp. He placed the necklace around her thin neck and did the clasp behind her neck. He trailed his hands down the chain now securely around her neck. His fingers came to rest on the diamond cross.

Eric looked into her eyes their eyes said all that they needed to say. As Calleigh looked into his eyes she saw something that she hasn't seen in any of the guys that she had dated, not Jake, Hagen, Peter, Jake again. But when she looked into Eric's eyes she saw love, unconditional love. Then it hit her, yes she read his file, yes they had shameless flirting...maybe the flirting wasn't as shameless as she thought.

"Eric..." Calleigh cast her eyes down ward as she whispered his name

"Ya" Eric concerned by her quick change of demeanor.

"Eric... I... I just wanted to say thank you for being their....every time I needed someone." _ and loving me. Because I love you to. _Calleigh added the last part silently to he self, fear getting the best of her.

Eric simply smiled and grabbed her hands. He looked deep into her her eyes, what he saw was love, only non spoken love. He knew why she didn't tell him her fear of rejection.

"Cal anytime you need something you know I'm here."

It was more of a statement of reassurance than a question and it touched Calleigh, not because of the way he said it but because she knew he meant it. All Calleigh could do was smile, as she grabbed Eric's hand in her own and began to walk to the car.

Eric reached for the Hummer door to open it for Calleigh, she got in and leaned her small body over the middle of the car and opened the door for Eric. After he got in she looked firmly at him.

"You know I have a headache but I'm not incompotent to open the door right?" Calleigh asked

"Cal can't you just let someone look after you? Just for once?" Eric said through chuckles.

Calleigh turned to look out the window as they drove off the hospital lot. She watched as they drove by MDPD and to her house. She could imagine them driving home to their house after work, parking their car in _their_ driveway. Calleigh sighed, beknown to her Eric heard and reached for her hand, and looked at her.

"Cal you seen distant whats up?"

"Just thinking." _about us the future, how we would have cute little cuban babies running aroud our house._ Again she kept the thoughts to her self. "_but maybe one day I'll tell him"_ she thought

Right them he pulled up to her house and parked the Hummer out front, as they walked to the door Calleigh could easly see her self living here with Eric, _her Eric_.

* * *

Reviews = love. Please I need suggestions, ant thing really, thanks to everyone who reviews. I hope to get 30 before my next chapter.

Love Ya'll

Calleigh Baby/Kayla


	6. I'll Come for You

**Hey so I got really sick and I had nothing to do so I typed up the next chapter of my story hope you like it. And remember reviews make me feel good so please review. Thank you to Mariia 10 and Rosalie Duquesne for you're ideas.**

As Calleigh slipped her key into the lock and turned the key, the lock unlocked and allowing Calleigh access to her house. Calleigh turned to Eric and gave him a shy smile. Eric returned the smile, with hopes that she would invite him in.

"Would you like to come in?" Calleigh asked while avoiding eye contact

Eric smiled "Sure"

Calleigh lead Eric into her house, it had only been two months since he had been in her house but the place had change significantly. Her large plush couch that had occupied her living room was replaced with a tan leather over stuffed couch with matching love seat and chair. Her original TV had been replaced with a large flat LG screen and her tables which were originally wood were now glass and metal.

"Wow Cal you really changed the place. Looks good"

"Why thank you. Took my entire pay check to do it but it was way worth it."

"You only did you're living room, and that took you're entire pay check?"

Eric was stunned he knew Calleigh had a liking for expensive stuff but he didn't think that she could blow a pay check on one room.

"No. I also did the bed room, bathroom and kitchen. You didn't seriously think that I could spend three pay checks on one room did you?" Calleigh said adding the last bit rather fast

"I thought that you said it only took you one pay check." Eric accused

"Did I say one I meant three, do you want something to drink? Beer, wine, water, coffee juice."

"Beer thanks."

"Make you're self at home." Calleigh called over her shoulder as she went to get the drinks.

Eric walked over to the new couch, he moved two pillows and sat down. He immediately sank deep into the leather, he sighed, put his feet up on the table and leaned back.

Calleigh came around the corner with two Coronas in her hands, but stopped when she saw Eric. He was relaxing in her couch with his feet on the table.

"Take you're feet off my table and get some coasters please." Calleigh said startling Eric

Eric reached over the arm of the couch and grabbed two glass coasters. He placed the coasters on the table. Calleigh handed Eric one of the glass bottles, and sat herself down beside Eric. Placing her bottle on the table she leaned back and sighed. Eric looked over at her, she had bags under her eyes and her blond hair had a slight patch of orange where she had hit her head.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked concern evident in his voice

Calleigh sighed "I got a slight headache and I'm tired but other than that I'm fine."

"Why don't you lay down and rest." Eric suggested

Calleigh smiled, she leaned forward and took o sip of her beer and placed it back down on the table. She looked at Eric and then to her feet, Calleigh got up and walked to her room and changed into a pair of short boy shorts and a tight pink top. As Calleigh was turning down the bed Eric knocked on the door. Calleigh turned around and look at him like '_you got to be kidding me'_

"You know you don't need to knock right? Just walk right in." Calleigh said as she went back to turning down the bed

"Do you need anything Cal?"

Calleigh smiled and slipped into her over stuffed bed and under her fluffy covers.

"Na I think I'm good, thanks...for everything." Calleigh said as she turned her head into her pillow.

"Don't worry about it. Well I think I'm going to go now see ya later...i better not see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Calleigh blurted out

Eric turned "Do you need something?"

"You!" Before she could stop her self the one word slipped out of her mouth. Her hand flew to her mouth and her cheeks turned two shades of red.

"Cal..."

"Eric shut up and get over here." Calleigh said in a commanding voice, with a smile plastered over her face.

Eric walked over to the other side of her bed and took off his shirt. Calleigh's eyes wandered over his perfectly toned abs and his arm, his caramel skin rippled as his skin was exposed to the cool air. After his shirt was gone his pants were next he undid the buckle on his jeans along with the button and zipper and let the fabric fall to the ground. Calleigh had to force her eyes to stay locked onto Eric's eyes and not let them wander south, Calleigh bit her lip as she looked Eric in the eyes. Eric had on that little smirk and crawled into bed with Calleigh.

"Thank you" Calleigh said with sarcasm

"For what?" Eric played oblivious to her sarcasm

"Stripping in front of me."

"What you don't like my body?" Eric played hurt by putting on a sad face and placing a hand over his heart "I worked so hard to get this body to impress you and you don't like it how nice."

Calleigh laughed and smacked him on the arm "No it's not that I don't like you're body as a matter of fact I really like it...that's not the point. What I'm getting at is do you know how hard it is not to jump on you when you did that?"

"About as hard as it would be for me not to jump on you if you lost you're shirt." Eric played.

Calleigh rolled her eyes and cuddled against Eric. Sighing in contentment she draped her arm over Eric's torso and laid her head on his chest.

"I think that before we jump on each other we should talk about us." Shyness evident in her voice

"Theirs an _us_ now?" Eric said in shock

"Oh I'm sorry did you not want there to be an us"

"No no...just when did you take the step from friends to us?"

"In the car...i was just scared of being rejected but now I see that I was being rediculace."

Eric rubbed her back in soothing circles, and kissed the top of her head. Calleigh leaned into Eric's touch and closed her eyes, trying to savour the feeling of being safe.

"God Cal you have know idea how long I've waited for their to be an us."

Eric felt Calleigh smile and her breathing slow. When he thought that she was asleep he bent down and whispered in her ear...

**Hey so hope you think it was good. Like I said I'm kinda sick so it might not be my best work but I would still like to know what you think. What do you think Eric tells Calleigh?**

**Review please remember the simple fanfiction math equation Reviews= Love no reviews= hate and sad author.** **Also suggestions are welcome and so is criticism **

**LOVE KAYLA**


	7. You Make Me Happy

**Hi hope you like this chapter and sorry of the long wait, school is backing me up. Tell me what you think, enjoy.**

"You make me so happy." Eric whispered into her ear as she slept or at least thats what Eric thought.

When Calleigh's breath got caught in her throat that was a perfect indiction to Eric that she was defiantly not asleep. Calleigh rolled onto Eric's bear and toned chest, she leaned up and kissed him shortly on the lips, then she rested her forehead against his and leaned down and whispered in his ear

"You complete me." Calleigh sunk back onto the mattress and resumed her position, her head on his chest and their limbs tangled underneath the comforter.

Calleigh fell asleep while listening to the sound of his heart under neath her. Her dreams filled with happy images, of children playing in a yard and a large white ranch styled house in the background. Eric's dreams were filled of a large white wedding, on the beach and Calleigh in a long flowing gown.

Calleigh was rudely awoken by the blaring alarm on her radio. Sugarland can through the speakers and Calleigh flung her hand over to the side table and smacked the sleep button. When the radio shut off Calleigh snuggled into Eric and wrapped her arm over his body and pulled him impossibly closer. Eric took his strong arm and pulled Calleigh closer and inhaled the smell of her shampoo. When the alarm came back on Calleigh flung her legs over the edge of the bed and walked over to her bathroom, while Eric lay asleep on her bed, dead to the world.

Calleigh opened her shower door and turned on the water. She slipped out of her jamies and was about to step into the hot spray when two very strong arms wrapped their way around her waist. Calleigh let out a shriek as she was pulled into the body of Eric.

"Hey '' 'moring sunshine." Eric whispered into Calleighs ear.

" 'morning to you to. You can have the shower after me, but you need to hurry so we wont be late for work."

"I was thinking that you... and me could shower together save money and time." Eric said in a rough voice.

Calleigh froze and she started to mentally weigh the situation. One one hand she didn't have a big water heater and she was all for saving the environment, and on the other hand she knew that Eric had a history and she did not want to be another name on the long, long list of Eric Delko hook-ups. Calleigh sighed and leaned into Eric and looked up at his face. He had on that knee weakening smirk, his eyes dark with lust.

"How do I know that I'm not another name on the list of Delko women?"

"Cal you think I would do that to you. I care about you...your not just a hook-up." Eric said as he began to kiss down her neck and to her collar bone and back up to suck behind her ear. Eric gently guided her to the shower and they stepped into the hot and humid cubical.

Calleigh and Eric arrived separately but in the same car. Calleigh went in first and clocked in and walked past Horatio and Ryan with a massive smile pasted on her face.

"Hey H does she look extra happy today?" Ryan observed

"Yes she does...and I think I know why." Horatio said and put his glasses on, leaving Ryan standing in the hall.

Horatio walked into the ballistic lab and found the southern blond looking over a casing under her 'scope.

"Ma'am my I ask you a question?" Horatio asked not to sure how to broach the topic.

"Ya what's up?"

"Pardon my bluntness but are you sleeping with Delko?"

Calleigh stood their looking like a deer caught in head lights. After Calleighs mind snapped back from being in shock she looked at Horatio

"I swear that it wont affect our work, it will be strictly professional."

Horatio smiled "Don't worry about me...worry about IAB." and with that he left to let Calleigh come up with a way that he could have guessed about her and Eric on the first day.

As the day went on Calleigh began to realize that she didn't sleep with Eric...well she slept with him but in the sexual way. As a mater of fact she showered with him so really she didn't sleep with him she showered with him. So Calleigh came to the conclusion that if she was to make this relationship totally official she needed to have sex with him in bed, so that the next time she was asked that question of 'are you sleeping with Delko' she could honestly say yes.

Yes they had a great day but since she was off early she was going to get a surprise ready for Eric, and make the day better. All she needed was a credit card and a lot of courage.

**Anyone guess what she is going to do for Eric? Or any suggestions, just tell me. Also PLEASE PLEASE review.**

**Thx**

**Kayla**


	8. Aim to Please

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed or PM me. I love the reviews and ideas. Thank you especially to Mariia10, Liphuggers, Mrs. Duquesne Delko and C.H.E.A.R. I hope you like this chapter, and this chapter is not going in the way I thought it would. Anyway love ya'll and enjoy...and review.**

Calleigh drove through that streets of Miami thinking of a way to make the complete. A couple things popped into mind but nothing jumped out that said 'hey today was amazing and I love you'. Calleigh reached a red light and stopped her hummer, after realizing that she was in the wrong lane she shoulder checked and moved to the left. A store caught her eye when she shoulder checked, Victoria Secret Very Secret.

Obviously not thinking straight Calleigh made the turn to the lingerie store, parking her truck and hopping out she made her way into the store. Opening the door Calleigh immediately felt out of place. She looked around and took in the new environment, Calleigh saw everything from bras to edible panties (in ten different flavors). Calleigh found a pare little little black lace bras and thongs, she also picked up, and much to her shame two pairs of edible panties in strawberry and chocolate, along with a garter and a knotty cop outfit. When all said and done not only did Calleigh feel a little odd shopping in the store but also a like a new side of Calleigh was revealed.

Calleigh got home she placed all of the new purchases in the closet and put the shopping bags in her crossfire for recycling. As she was cleaning out her purse she found the receipt and she looked down the items and to the total. Her total came to one hundred dollars and sixty two cents but the thing that concerned her was the credit card numbers on the bottom of the page. She pulled out her Visa, Air-Miles and Debit Card, Calleigh compared the numbers and when none of them matched she thought of what card she could have used to pay for the rather private items...her department issued card. Calleighs mind was racing to think of another card but again nothing but the department card came to her mind. Hesitantly she pulled out the little gold and black piece of plastic. She scanned the numbers...309...765...248...12..09..76.

"Shit!" Calleigh mumbled under her breath.

Already thinking of ways to explain to Horatio and Rick of why Victoria Secret Very Secret was on her _emergency _department issued card. She thought, her card could be lost, someone stole her card, she lent it out or the truth. While lost in her thoughts Eric came home and called for her

"Calleigh! Hey I'm home!"

Calleigh let out a yelp when she heard the voice.

"Cal you alright?" Eric called though the hall.

"Yep fine, be their in a minute." Calleigh rushed to not make him come closer.

Cards and wallet in her bag and her check book away she put her bag on the island. She Picked up her bag and the receipt got left behind on the table, out of all to see.

"Hey how was work?" Calleigh asked like nothing

"Good. What did you do with your time off? Ya left kinda early."

"I..." not wanting to lie to Eric she told him the truth. "went shopping" kinda. It was the truth just a milder version of it.

"Huh... Whad ya buy?"

Calleigh stopped and looked at Eric. _'_ _why does her need to be so nosey'_. "I bought some tops and pants. In strawberry and chocolate." Calleighs hand flew to her mouth, then she stood up. "Do ya want a beer?"

"Sure. I'll get them... You want one?"

"Two please." Calleigh said hands to her temples.

Eric eyed her quizzically than moved to get the drinks. As he passed the table he noticed a piece of white paper on the kitchen table. He moved to pick it up and looked at the side with printing, he read the title of the receipt _VICTORIA SECRET VERY SECRET _was printed at the top of the paper. He read down the list _'_ _lace t&b, ed pant stwb, choc, b gart and k cop. Well this will be fun in more ways than one"_ Eric thought to him self and left to fetch the drinks while stuffing the paper in his pocket.

**Hey thanks for reading. If you would please review it would make me so happy. And if ya got any ideas just tell me, by PM or Review. Thanks again**

**Love**

**Kayla**


	9. Sneaking Around

**Hey everyone!! Sorry for the super long wait, with everything from school to drivers tests fanfiction kinda got lost in the wind. But I'm back and ready to update again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other little story called 'What she said'. Anyway enough talking and lets get to the story.**

Eric walked back into the kitchen and handed Calleigh her drinks with a smile. Calleigh gratefully accepted her drink and took a long swig then set it down on the table. She put he head in her hands and began to massage her temples. She slowly looked up when she felt Eric's eyes burning holes into the side of her head. Her emerald eyes met his dark chocolate ones but even though she as miserable Eric still and that infamous smirk on his lips. Calleigh now became slightly agitated with Eric and his happiness.

"May I ask what is so funny." Calleigh snapped

"It's just that your so cute...although your acting like you bought sexy lingerie with your company credit card." Eric said while laughing

Calleighs face lost all of it's color as she looked at Eric with saucer eyes. Her mouth hung open slightly as she gaped at Eric.

"What it's not like you did...you know that if you did Steatler and Horatio would seriously call your common sense into question right." Eric suddenly dead paned.

Calleigh's head hung and she grabbed her beer and took a long swig. Her eyes met with Eric's as she internally tortured herself, and Eric's little speech did not at all help her feel better.

Eric spoke up again "It's not like you need a knotty cop or edible panties or even a garter because you are very, very gorgeous...you know that right?"

Calleigh smiled up at him and nodded her head. Then she sighed and drained the rest of her beers and began to start on the next, until Eric stopped her. He looked at her with pleading eyes, pleading her to not drink, not to drown the mistake she had made in Mexican beer.

"Do you want some?" Calleigh asked with a slight realization tone in her voice.

Calleigh began to realize that she was doing exactly what her father and mother do. Drinking way her problems and mistakes. She handed Eric the beer and sighed.

"Here I'm sorry...I...just had a rough day. Maybe I am like my parents."

"God Cal..." Eric gasped "Your not at all like them. I am almost positive that your Dad is not as good looking as you."

Calleigh laughed and went to stand when Eric pulled her down to him. He reached into his pocket and gave her the little slip of paper that caused all this trouble. Calleigh's eyes narrowed and glared at Eric. She brought up one hand like she was going to put her palm on his cheek but instead she slapped him across his face.

"What was that for?" Eric asked stunned

"You knew all a long...god...that was meant to be a surprise." Calleigh said still mad that he hadn't told her.

"It's is a surprise because I still get to see composed Calleigh Duquense best ballistic expert in Miami Dade..." Calleigh shot him a look "I mean all of Florida, in a garter and edible panties."

Calleigh blushed thinking about the title that she had earned after years and years of hard work. Now se was going to sleep and use toys in bed with _Eric Delko._

"Yes but I get to sleep with the best...and I mean best...undercover agent Jake Berkley. Damn he's a lucky man seeing me in thoughts outfits." Calleigh said smugly

Eric snickered and laughed

"No really I get to sleep with the best...BEST underwater recovery expert and CSI."

"Yes you do...now go put on that cop outfit and let me see it on you." Eric urged

Calleigh smiled and laughed nervously as she got up off him and walked into her bedroom, to find the outfit.

**Hey what do you think? Good bad review ether way. Hope you enjoyed the rating might change next chapter but maybe not will see. Tell me what you think, change rating or not? **

**Next chapter Sexy Lady**

**Kayla**


	10. Sexy Lady

**Hey ok so this is going to be a slightly different chapter than what I usually write, this will have a highly strong sexual content. So if you don't want to read you don't need to. I will make it do that you don't miss anything important in the chapter and you can pick up in the next chapter and not be confused. OK?**

Calleigh walked into her room and pulled out the bag of toys. A slight blush crept over her cheeks as she pulled out the cop outfit. She slowly took off her shoes and placed them over to the side, then she took off her suit pants, jacket and shirt. She reached for the cop outfit and slipped the top on, if you could call it that. The top was black and had the badge, a zipper ran down the front middle between her breasts, her breasts were in the made in ultra lift bra and they looked like they would fall over the top of the 'shirt', and the top was cut above her belly button and had a V cut into the sides on each side. She sighed and looked at the short shorts and slipped them on. They were cut so her ass was just covered. Calleigh looked at herself in the mirror and thought something was missing...then she thought of it, a gun. Calleigh walked over to her gun locker and opened it. She took out her lady smith and holstered the gun. She slipped her eight inch heels on and opened the door silently.

She walked up behind Eric and put her hands over his eyes and took her fake hand cuffs out. She slipped one hand down and picked up both of his hands and cuffed him.

"Hey...your under arrest you have the right to remain silent any thing you say or _do_ can and most defiantly will be used against you...in my bed." Calleigh whispered in Eric ear.

"Is that really fair, I mean I haven't even seen you yet and you arrest me?" Eric said while trying to see Calleigh

"I think so...it's kinda your punishment for the receipt." Calleigh said like it was normal

Eric sighed and when they walked into Calleighs bedroom she pushed Eric onto her bed flinging him so that he was looking at her. To Calleigh Eric's expression was priceless, his mouth hung open and his eyes opened to the size of saucers.

Calleigh bowed her head and a slight pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. Seeing as the cuffs holding Eric were made of cheap plastic Eric easily snapped out of them. Calleighs head snapped up when she heard the noise of the plastic snap.

Eric sat up and pulled Calleigh to him as she landed on Eric, she grinned "ya know I don't think that I look very appealing in this outfit you?" She said gesturing to her body.

"Cal, if you don't think you look stunning then I might just take your guns from you." Eric said with a smirk.

Calleigh raised an eyebrow and leaned down and gave him a kiss. Then moved to his jaw line and down to his shirt collar. She frowned and began to unbutton his shirt as she straddled him.

After all of his clothing but his boxers were discarded Eric caught Calleigh by surprise and flipped them so he was on top. He kissed her mouth as Calleigh moaned into the kiss. He moved to the spot behind her ear and kissed and sucked at the spot. Eric trailed kissed down her neck and to her breasts. He undid the zipper and slipped the offending piece of clothing down her body. When the top was gone he felt his boxers get impossibly tighter.

Calleigh lay on her bed looking up at Eric wearing only her little black shorts and her gun. Eric bent his head and began to kiss her breasts, teasing out her nipples. He kissed and nipped her nipple and rubbed her other one between his fingers. When he finished his nip/suck assault he moved to her other breast giving it the same treatment.

Calleigh let out a moaned when he hit a sensitive spot just under her breast. Calleigh began to squirm under him as she felt the growing ache in her cult. She bucked her hips to meet Erics growing erection. Eric took his hand and pushed her back down to the bed. Calleigh let out a moan of protest but that was soon silenced by the feeling of Erics lips on her breast.

While Eric and Calleigh were enjoying each other Ryan, Natalia, Horatio, Frank, Julia, and Alexx were parking their cars out side Calleighs house and had began to walk up the steps, they came over to wish Calleigh a Happy Birthday which she had seem to forgotten about. As Ryan reached for the doorbell he heard a woman moan. He looked at the group and asked

"Does Calleigh have a room mate?" Everyone shook their heads.

Ryan did a quick role call '_Alexx, Natalia, Horatio, Ryan...where's Ryan? Oh right thats me, Frank, Julia ok that leaves Delko and Steatler.'_

"Ok so everyone but Delko and Steatler is hear and I highly highly doubt that Calleigh would fuck him so that leaves Delko." Ryan concluded

"We should go and come back do you really want to interrupt them?" Alexx asked

Ryan bowed his head and sadly shook him head.

"Can't we just like say burst through the door and yell MDPD then raid the house?" Ryan asked hope in his voice

"Dude...you haven't been laid in a long time have you?" Kyle asked as his moms eyes opened wider by the second.

Natalia laughed and Horatio just looked at him like it was normal. Ryan walked away in a huff.

Back in the bedroom Calleighs black shorts had been discarded and her gun now rest on the night side table and Erics boxers lay forgotten on the floor. Eric braced himself over Calleigh ready for his entrance. He looked Calleigh square in the eye and slowly pushed himself inside of her. Calleigh let out a loud moan as she let her body adjust to Erics size. When she was ready she bucked her hips and they started a slow pace, then it became faster and faster. Eric pulled out and slammed into Calleigh. He went further and further until he hit her sweat spot. A few more thrusts and Calleigh came over with a scream. Hearing Calleigh scream his name was like music to his ears.

Afterwards Calleigh lay in Erics arms caught someway between sleep and awake.

"Wow that was amazing" Calleigh sighed as she lay in Erics arms in complete and udder comfort.

"That was amazing" Agreed Eric who was content with holding Calleigh until he saw Ryan in the window looking in.

**So what do you think. That was my first and failed attempt at a slightly sexual chapter. I could not resist the urge to add some pathetic humour in the chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review **

**Kayla**

**Next Chapter Put it way...put...it...way!**


	11. Put It Away!

**Hey so this is not going to be a sexual chapter but it will have Ryan getting pummeled by Eric. Hope you don't mind and my OC character is going to be making a short appearance. Also making fun of Jake. Enjoy**

Eric hopped out of bed as soon as Calleigh had went into the washroom. He flew out the door and outside, forgetting that he had no clothing on. He burst out the front door and flew to Ryan, and not just in speed. He lunged at Ryan and knocked him to the ground. Ryan let out a yelp as Eric landed on him. Eric braced himself over Ryan on his hands and knees.

Calleighs neighbor Anna walked out her front door to walk into a pile of man. Lots and _lots_ of man. Her fake eyelashed eyes opened to the size of dinner plates. She sighed and walked over to the heap of Eric and Ryan. She cleared her throat and stood at their heads. Her heels sunk into the ground as she stood their like a mother who needs to scold her children. Eric and Ryan stood up and brushed them selfs off.

"Damn man what was that for?" Ryan asked

"You god damn know what that was for." Eric spat

Ryan sighed and walked to the waiting group of wide eyed co-workers. Anna looked at Eric and simply said.

"Put it away..." All she got was a blank look from Eric. "YOUR DICK'S OUT!!" Eric wasn't paying attention to her he was looking at Ryan who was looking like he was going to cry at the grass stain on his shirt. "I had to tell Jake but I thought that you would be different."

Anna nodded her head and reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of pink heart sticky notes and took two and stuck the corners together and wrote a note on them. Then she lent down and put the stickies on his dick to cover him up. Eric snapped back to reality and looked down and saw hearts on his balls with a note on them but he went inside before he could read it.

Anna walked back into her house and walked back out a minute later with a stain remover.

"Excuse me?" Anna said as she tapped Ryan on the shoulder. "This will get the stain out. I know you gay people like to keep your shirts clean." Anna said with a smile and went to get into her little BMW Z4.

Ryan called after her "Thank you, and for the record: I'M NOT GAY!!" Ryan turned around and looked at the team "Why do people think that I'm so gay."

As if on cue the blue Z4 sped past with your so gay playing really loud. She pulled up to the curb and rolled down her window and yelled

"Karma's a bitch." and drove away.

Ryan stomped his foot and grunted then walked away. The team just shook their heads at the obvious gayness that Ryan would not admit to.

While Ryan walked away Eric went inside to go get into some clothing and waited for Calleigh to finish up her shower.


	12. Gifts from the Heart

**Hey everyone!!! So I kinda wrote a Halloween one shot and forgot about this story. So here it is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has stuck through the story with me. It makes me very happy.**

Eric walked back into the house and into the bedroom. He found Calleigh in her closet looking for something to wear that day. Both him and her had a day off which was kinda odd considering that they had a never ending job.

As Calleigh was rooting through her closet Eric went to brush his teeth and wash up. Buy now you would think that he had some clothing on but still all Eric wore was the two pink sticky notes that said_' I belong to Calleigh'_.

Eric turned at hearing Calleigh enter the bathroom. She wore as strapless yellow sun dress and a pair of heeled sandals. Her hair cascaded down her back with lose curls in her blond hair. Her eyes went to the pink sticky notes on Erics man hood. She read the note and smiled recognizing the writing on them as her neighbors.

She walked up to Eric and whispered "And don't you forget it." in his ear

"Don't forget what?" Eric asked getting confused

"This." Calleigh put her hand on Erics chest and trailed a path down to retrieve the sticky hearts.

Eric felt a pull then looked at what Calleigh held in her hands. They were sticky hearts with the writing _'I belong to Calleigh'_ on them. He smiled and kissed her lips. "I wont...trust me"

Calleigh smiled before she walked out of the bathroom. She walked into her bedroom and picked up a pair of his discarded boxers. She turned around and walked back to the bathroom, then with her perfect aim threw them on Erics head.

"Hey babe...put on some clothing."

Eric pulled the boxers off his head and turned around "Hey babe...take off that dress." he said with a smirk.

Calleigh playfully hit him on the chest. "Did you not get enough last night?" Calleigh asked

"You think I could get enough of you?" Eric said surprised

"Ummm...ya." Calleigh said like it was obvious.

Eric picked her up and carried her to the bed and plopped her down on it. Calleigh laughed and looked back up at Eric.

"Something you'd like?"

Eric smirked and leaned down to kiss her. When they broke apart she looked into Eric's lust filled eyes and say nothing but love.

"No?....ok so I'll just get up and leave then." Calleigh attempted to move but Eric pined her down.

Calleigh looked up a him with a look of confusion. When the doorbell rang.

"Now you need to let me go." She said with triumph.

Eric obliged and let her go free. He went to go put on some clothing so that if it was someone he knew they wouldn't see him naked.

Calleigh walked to the front door and opened it. Their stood Horatio, Alexx, Natalia, a dirty Ryan, Jesse, Kyle, Julia and Valera. Calleigh smiled and opened the door wider for them to come in.

"Hey everyone what are you doing here?"

"We came to wish you a happy birthday...we umm...brought gifts." Natalia said holding up a small box with shiny gold wrapping.

Calleigh smiled and took the box from Nat. Calleigh opened the box and smiled in side was a necklace with a gold rose on it. Along with a pair of matching ear rings.

"Awww...thanks guys." Calleigh said while taking out the necklace to look at it.

"Umm...no thats just from me, everyone bought something different." Natalia said while looking at Calleigh

"Well then, thank you Nat." Calleigh said and enveloped her in a massive hug.

"No problem, hope you like it." Natalia said with uncertainty.

"Like it I love them." Calleigh said while taking the gift from Horatio.

She opened Horatio's gift and found a plain cardboard box. Calleigh looked at H quizzically then opened the box. Inside was a new gun and ammo, along side a badge. The badge read . She looked at Horatio then back to the box.

"Thanks for the gun H but the badge is umm...why did you get them to write me up a badge with Eric's late name on it?" Asked Calleigh now very confused

"Ok so the gun is the new department issued gun, you're the first to get one, as for the badge." Horatio shrugged "just thought it might come in handy one day."

"O...k"

**Hey so hope you like the chapter and story so far. Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Also check out my other stories if you'd like. Again thanks to everyone.**

**Please review if you like it or not!**

**Kayla**


	13. My Gift to You

**Hey so hope you're still with me. Yes I have had slight waiting times but mostly because I have switched from English to Math in school. Yes I did nothing but look and work on fanfiction and that includes updating. So sorry for that but I need to pay attention in Math. I got my Report Card and I made the Honor Role! Yay!!!!!! Hope you're doing good. Ok I'm going to stop and get on with the story.**

After the mini party had come to a close and every one had gone home Calleigh started to work on cleaning up the house. Eric just watched as she moved about cleaning up the mess that every one had made. Eric was about to walk over to the kitchen when Calleigh stopped him. He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Hey so...everyone else got me a gift, so I was kinda wondering where yours was?" Calleigh asked

"Hey...you...need to learn to be patient." He said between kisses

Calleigh pouted and walked over to start the dishes when she felt to strong arms wrap around her middle. Calleigh smiled when she felt Eric kiss her ear. Calleigh shivered as he kissed her collar bone.

"Yes something you want." Calleigh asked knowing or thinking that she knew what he wanted.

"Ya you to sit down and rest, I'll do the dishes and finish cleaning up around here."

Calleigh smiled and obliged. She sat down on the plush leather couch, and curled up with the pillows and rested her head on her arms, while she watched Eric work. He would occasionally look over to where she was curled up and smiled.

"Hey you need any thing?" Eric called from the kitchen

"Ummm...could you bring a glass of red wine, theirs a bottle in the fridge." Calleigh called back.

"Ya sure."

Eric poured the wine and walked back out to where Calleigh had curled up. He handed her the long necked glass and sat down beside her. Calleigh instinct ably laid into his form.

She took a long sit of wine and sighed in contentment. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sent of sea water, Cubano Coffee and something purely Eric.

Eric leaned down to Calleighs ear and whispered "You want your gift now?"

Calleigh rolled so she was on her belly looking down on Eric, she nodded

"You know how I was quitting CSI, right?" Calleigh nodded sadly "Well I was thinking of going back, to CSI." Calleigh's eyes light up.

"When?" Calleigh asked with excitement. Calleigh was practically jumping up and down to Eric.

"I was thinking...actually Horatio was thinking about 10 months"

Calleighs face fell. "Thats like almost a year." Calleigh said while she stroked Erics face

"Cal...I can only come back as fast as people leave."

"Ya I guess. But what are you going to do for thoughts 10 months, that your not at CSI?"

"Well...I was thinking that maybe I would give tours to people on the reefs."

"Like diving?" Eric nodded "Well...were would someone sign up for these tours?"

Eric smirked "Well you could just ask."

"Would you by any chance take a blond, green eyed southern gal on one of the tours?" Calleigh asked

"Maybe a private tour? How does that sound?"

"Great. Hey Eric."

"Ya"

"Thanks for my gift I love it." Calleigh said smiling

Eric just shrugged and looked Calleigh in the eye and kissed her. They finished their wine and got up. Calleigh stretched reveling a patch of creamy skin to Eric. Eric came up from behind and tickled her skin. Calleigh burst into a laughing fit as she tried to run from Eric. But he was to fast for her he grabbed her and continued up her stomach. Calleigh and Eric were now on the ground Calleigh was trying to get away but she just rolled on the floor.

"ERIC!!...Stop!" Calleigh said while she laughed

"Na I'm good."

"REALLY.... ERIC.... PLEASE STOP!!" Calleigh was now red in the face from laughing

Eric stopped and let Calleigh regain her breath. She laid on her back looking up at Eric with a massive smile on her face.

"God...Eric do you know how to not let someone laugh them selfs to death?"

"Sorry." Eric said smug

Calleigh pushed Eric off of her and got up. She looked over her shoulder at Eric who was now picking himself up off the floor.

Calleigh went over to the kitchen and took out the dishes from the dish washer and began to place them in the cabinets. When she finished she turned around to see Eric looking out the patio doors totally transfixed to something. Then she caught a glint of something and when she went to move to get a better view....

**What does she see, or what happens tell me what you think. Hope you liked yes it was short but hope it was good. I know lots of Calleigh Eric talk sorry.**

**Review I would love more reviews**

**Kayla**


	14. Oreo Cookie

**Hey everyone!! Hope y'all are doin' well. This is going to be a shorter chapter but never the less I would like reviews. The last few chapters haven't got many chapters and I would like more reviews. Also I would like to thank Liphuggers, Mariia10 and all of my other 'dedicated' readers. Ok hope you enjoy. Oh and thanks to my friend Super Cheyenne for her help.**

"Eric?" Calleigh called but received no response so she called him again "Eric." this time she was rewarded with a grunt.

Calleigh slowly approached Eric her had on he gun ready to fire. The last time that Eric saw a glint his sister was shot. Eric moved to let Calleigh have a better look out side.

"Umm..." Calleigh looked at Eric "Theirs nothing out there." Calleigh cocked her head.

She placed her gun on the table and mover toward the door. She went to open the door and when she did a little black bundle of fur darted inside scaring Calleigh.

"Ahh!" Calleigh jumped into Erics arms and looked around the house looking for the thing.

"Cal?" Eric said in surprise

Calleigh looked at Eric then back to the ground, when the little thing came bounding out of the bedroom. It stopped and looked at both of them and ran away agin.

"Eric get it out of here." Calleigh said "You don't know where it's been. It could have flees."

Eric rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom and emerged holding a the little black creature. He held it out to Calleigh but she backed up to the door. Just looking at him holding the 'thing'.

"Eric, put that thing down I don't want you to get something."

Eric chuckled and looked at Calleigh "Cal...I think you might be over reacting....just a bit."

"What are you talking about? That 'thing' ran into my house from the garden and I have never seen it before. I do not think that I'm over reacting"

"Well I do seeing as this 'thing' as you so kindly put it is a dog. And I bought it for you as a second birthday gift."

Surprise took over Calleigh face as she approached the little dog in Eric's arms. She put a hand out to the dog to sniff. The dog sniffed her hand and shrunk back into Eric's arms and looked at her though it's little amber eyes.

Calleigh leaned down and looked at the dog "Hey their little guy....you are a guy right?" Calleigh looked up at Eric for a response. Eric nodded his head. Calleigh turned her attention back to the dog. "You're not so bad...you're actually kinda cute."

The dog began to come out of Eric's arms and licked her hand and looked at her. Calleigh smiled scratch his head. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Eric where is he going to live?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well....he can't just be left here and you can't take him seeing as he's my gift."

"Oh I see what you mean."

"May be you could live here." Calleigh said glad for the dog as a distraction.

Eric handed her the dog and leaned down, to her ear. "I would love to live here with you and...whats his name?"

Calleigh examined the dog he had a strip of white over his back making him appear like a oreo cookie.

"Oreo." Calleigh said

"Ok I would love to live here with you and Oreo."

Calleigh beamed and kissed Eric. "Good because I think that if you would have said no I would have shot you." Calleigh joked and put Oreo down. "What kinda dog his he?"

"He is actually a rescue dog...some one had beat him and left him for dead. They don't know what kinda dog he is so they called him a mutt."

"Someone hurt that little fur ball. How could someone do that?" Just then Oreo came running out of the bathroom with toilet paper dragging behind him. Calleigh just nodded and looked at Eric.

Eric sighed "Only because I love you." He said as he went to catch Oreo.

Calleigh stood in shock and look at Eric as he chased the little pup around the house. Then a smile broke out over her face and she scooped up the dog as he ran toward her. Eric trailing behind. When he reached her she whispered on his ear while handing over the dog "Only because I love you back."

**Ok so I made Eric and Calleigh confess their love for one another in this chapter. Ya I know corny and short but the next chapter has drama in it so you might want to keep reading. I also found out that some people don't like cliffhangers....sorry again.**

**Please, Please, PLEASE Review. It's not often you hear me beg for stuff so hit the button on the bottom of the screen. I also love anonymous reviews as well.**


	15. Darkness

**Hey sorry for the wait, I'm super busy with school and everything hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Having a dog they soon discovered required dog food. Eric went down to the nearest pet store to buy some food for the mutt while Calleigh stayed with him. Calleigh sat on her couch with Oreo in her lap watching TV.

"What not to wear." Calleigh said amused "You would think that if someone had a dress that looked liked it had come out of a floral department 70 years ago, that they would throw it out." She said looking at Oreo.

Oreo looked over to her and then to the door. Oreo began to growl and the hair on his neck began to stand up. Calleigh soothed him by rubbing her hand on his back and whispering soothing things in his ear.

Outside two men were grabbing their guns and walking to the house. They made sure that the van had been prepared and that everything was ready for the little CSI.

Calleigh reached for her gun, and took it off safety and stood up. Oreo was growling and barking at the door. Calleigh stood behind the corner and looked outside through the window. She saw two men with masks and guns at her door. She took out her phone and dialed Eric's number.

"Hello"

"Eric is me Calleigh."

"What's wrong." his voice filled with concern.

"Eric there's two men at the door with masks and guns." Calleighs voice shook.

"I'll be right there I'll phone H as well."

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you to."

Then the line went dead. Calleigh calmed her breathing and waited for the men to make there entrance. Then a bang came, shards of wood from the door were sprayed around the living room as the door came in. Men began to yell and tear apart the house. Then one spotted her.

Calleigh raised her gun and took aim. She fired off two rounds nocking both men to the floor. What she didn't count on was one more person. He came from behind her, grabbed her around the waist. Calleigh began to struggle, when she became to hard for him to hold on to he placed a wet sweet smelling cloth over her nose.

Calleighs eyelids became heavy and she began to fall victim to the chloroform. She hear more men come as she blacked out. The men carried her to the van, tied her down with rope. They bound her hands to the sides of the van and her feet to the makeshift rings on the floor.

Sirens could be heard from the distance as the team came racing for Calleigh. The men slammed the doors on the van, they ran to the side of the van and jumped in. Horatio and Eric came screeching around the corner, they saw the van and the men who got into it.

Rage boiled in Eric's veins as they raced after the van. Horatio turned left hoping to cut off the van while Eric stayed on his tail.

In the van Calleigh began to wake up. She was jerked to the side when the van made a sharp turn left. When the van hit a pothole in the rode her head was knocked against the floor, knocking her out yet again.

As the van ran a red light it came into contact with a small car. The van hit the car with so much force that it's rear end came up over the car, flipping the van. The van rolled over and spun on its nose and came to rest on it's roof.

Eric raced up to the van, as he got out of his Hummer when the van burst into flames. Flames started at the engine but made their way quickly up the gas line and to the back of the van where Calleigh was tied to what was now the top of the van.

The flames caught hold of the metal ends of the rings melting them so they slipped thew the floor, falling to the ground. Calleigh awoke to the smell of burning fuel. She saw a glow above her head. Her legs now free she stood up, her hand still being bound to the roof of the upside down van. She pulled on the ropes as thick black smoke began to fill the van.

Calleigh tried to scream but nothing came. The ropes that bound her hands not giving in at all. She looked for something sharp to cut the ropes with but all the edges were either smooth or to far away for her to cut the rope with. She began to pull again but to no avail. Breathing became hard as the smoke got thicker. Then she heard someone call her name.

Faint but muffled she heard the call of her name. "Calleigh!?...Calleigh can you hear me?!" Calleigh kicked the van to make some noise.

Lack of oxygen began to take it's toll on her small body. Calleigh's head began to fell heavy. She began to lose control to stay awake as the flames roared above her. Finally she let her eyes close and her breathing began to slowly, slowly stop. Her body fell limp on the ropes. The full weight of her body on the ropes loosened the knots a slight bit. Calleighs body hung on the ropes tied to the van as the flames came threw the roof, catching the ropes. Her heart beat became erratic as she lost the fight with death, her body shook as her heart failed.

Calleigh Duquense hung from the burning ropes on the verge of death, hanging on only for one reason.

**OK so hope you liked it. I had to get this out before I left to go on holidays. Now even though Calleigh is close to death, I still have the power to save her. Also what do you think the reason for her hanging on to life is? And out of curiosity how made would you be if I killed her? Please review. I will take anonymous reviews as well as non anonymous reviews. **

**Hope you liked**

**Kayla**


	16. Bitter, Sweet

**O.K., so I know it's been, like, forever since I updated; I'm so sorry. Yes, a cliffhanger over the holidays is not a very nice thing to do. I need to thank Homeforarrest for reminding me to get this up, along with C.H.E.A.R and Liphuggers for their reviews.**

**Hope ya'll had a good holiday!**

**On with the story (this is most likely my last chapter, also you pronounce my nurses name like aun-ik-a)**

**Kayla**

Calleigh hung from the burning ropes. Slowly the thick smoke began to suffocate her. Outside Eric watched as the van roared up in flames with Calleigh inside. It was killing him not to do something. He watch helplessly as he saw his future slip away with each passing second.

Faint sirens could be heard in the back ground. Fire trucks and ambulances came up the street sirens wailing. The crew of rescue workers began to put out the flames of the burning van.

The end result of the fire was a torched van. Medics cut open the van doors and retrieved Calleigh's scorched and lifeless body. As they lifted her on to the stretcher, Eric looked at her. Tears formed in his eyes as they put here in the back of the ambulance.

A soft and gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder. Eric turned around to come face to face with Horatio.

"Eric go with her, we're fine here."

Eric was taken back, who was we. He looked over Horatio's shoulder to see the team looking depressed, Alexx had tears in her eyes, Ryan was hugging Nat, and Tripp was pacing.

Eric nodded in thanks and ran to catch the ambulance.

The ride to the hospital was hectic, as the medics tried to get her stabilized. Eric held her hand and whispered comforting things in her ear. When they reached the hospital they wheeled her to ER.

Eric walked to the waiting room, grabbing a cup of coffee. Eric took a long drink and set it on the counter in disgust.

"Was this filtered threw a wig?" Eric ask to know one inperticular.

He heard a laugh behind him, he turned around to face the source of the laugh.

"That's a knew one."

"What?" Eric was looking at a blond girl with blue, green eyes, dressed in scrubs.

"I've head almost everything about that coffee, but never, it being filtered threw a wig."

"Well it's still got coffee grounds in the bottom."

"Come with me, I'll get you some good coffee." She turned to walk when she turned around again, "I'm Aunika." She extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Aunika, I'm Eric." He shook her hand and smiled

They walked down the corridors, to what Aunika liked to call the coffee room. As they entered they were greeted by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. After they had their coffee and walked back to the waiting room.

Eric sat and looked at the clock, it felt like hours since he had got there, but in reality it was only 10 minutes. Aunika looked at Eric with worry

"Something bothering you?"

Eric looked up, 'might as well talk to someone'. "Ya..." he let out a sigh "My girlfriend is in the ER. She....might not..." he couldn't bring himself to finish the rest of the sentence.

Aunika nodded, she understood completely how he felt, she herself had been in both there positions to many time to count. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"why don't I see what I can find out?" with that she left the room, leaving a very sad Eric behind her.

Aunika ran down the halls, placing her gloves and mask on her as she ran. As she neared the ER she heard the yelling and the distinct sound of a flat lined patient.

She brust threw the doors a adrenalin cart in hand. She told the distressed doctor to move out of the way. As she prepared to stab the needle into Calleigh she looked to her face, her face was peaceful and sweet. Instead of looking dead she looked happy, Aunika had tears in her eyes, as she remembered her sister.

Aunika stabbed the needle into Calleigh. Her body jolted forward...the machine remained flat lined. Aunika rubbed her lips together as she sighed.

"Call it." she simply said.

The nurse who was standing by nodded and left to fill out the death certificate. Aunika took blood to run for tests as the doctors and nurses finished up in the ER. Aunika told them to put her in a room, private, so people she new and loved could see her one last time.

Twenty minutes later Calleighs tests were done, record time, Aunika put a rush on the results. She flipped threw the pages, looking for anything interesting. Aunika had just stepped into the waiting room to tell Eric, along with who ever else came the bad news.

"Eric..." Aunika whispered

Eric looked up "..." nothing came out of her mouth, Aunika was stunned.

She looked up at the group. Eric, the CSI team all of them, his familly, her family and friends. She looked at Eric "Calleigh...she...she....died" 'No beating around the bush'.

Eric took a breath, before he could reply Aunika jumped in again She had abnormally hugh levels of GHB, in her body."

Natalia and Valera looked to each other in shock. They of course new that if a woman had high GHB levels that she was pregnant.

"Calleigh was ten weeks pregnant...did you know?" She looked to the team with sad eyes.

Eric ran out of the room, with out another word. He could not believe this happening, he had pictured a future with her, the house with the white picked fence, kids in the back yard, bake sales, the whole nine yards.

He walked into her room. He saw her laying in a bed peacefully. He face was even more pale, her hands were clammy and her hair was tasseled. Even dead she still looked beautiful. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He reached the other one into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

"I know you would want me to do this the right way, so...here it goes." Calleigh Duquense would you have married me?"

Without a response he placed the pink diamond princes cut ring on her finger.

"See you soon" he whispered.


	17. Authors note

**Ok I know that I said that that was my last chapter, but I decided that that was just a cruel way to end the story. It will be a different ending, happy or not, well see. Thanks to Emily for the review I like the harsh criticism, thanks alot...really, and tank you to everyone else who reviewed. It will take me awhile seeing as I have exams coming up. I kinda need to study for them. Again sorry for the not so last, last chapter.**


End file.
